Deja vu
by JohnUzumaki90
Summary: Brendan tratara de cualquier manera vencer al actual líder de Cd. Petalia, cual Ruby ha asumido el puesto inesperadamente. Entre esos patéticos intentos, Ruby revivirá en carne viva aquel tormentoso momento que marco pauta en su vida. Fanfic participante del reto "We are a family", del foro Los Dexholders del Prof. Oak.
1. Prologo: El dolor de la derrota

**JohnUzumaki90 is back at scene!**

 **En esta ocasión vengo con un fanfic como parte del reto del foro Los Dexholders del Prof. Oak "We are a family".**

 **Este fanfic trata sobre los hijos de Ruby y Sapphire (Franticshipping). Los hijos, son OC basados en otro mis trabajos, llamado Pokemon Special: Siguiente Generacion. Este fanfic estará relacionado de alguna manera con la siguiente saga del fanfic ya mencionado y sera una oportunidad para presentar a mis OC.**

 **Total de palabras (sin contar las notas en negritas): 979**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno, algún que otro momento OoC**

 **Disclaimer: Pocket Monsters Special es un manga producido por Hidenori Kusaka y Satoshi Yamamoto, por lo tanto, los personajes relacionados aquel producto no son de mi propiedad, salvo los personajes y situaciones hechos exclusivamente para este fic. Este trabajo no busca dañar el nombre de la marca, limitándose a la recreación literaria.**

* * *

 _Ha pasado un buen tiempo, desde que aquel trío de chicos de la región de Hoenn, salvaron a la Tierra de cataclismos por al menos una vez. A través de estos años, el chico conocido como el Encantador, tuvo el valor de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la chica de personalidad intensa con el título de La Rastreadora._

 _Todas esas aventuras, risas, llantos y demás experiencias, se consolidaron al comprometerse ante el sagrado voto del Matrimonio; por supuesto, no puede haber un buen matrimonio sin esas personas quienes se heredan no solo sus genes, sino se trasmiten los valores y experiencias para formarlos ante la sociedad y obtener así su consolidación individual; pero no es una tarea fácil y siendo ambos padres Dexholders, pareciera un juego de niños que salvar al mundo de las garras del mal o viajar por toda una geografía tratando de entrenar o capturar pokemon, comparando con la crianza de dos adolescentes de personalidades y aspiraciones nada parecidas; renunciar buena parte de la individualidad para sufrir las angustias y decepciones de aquellos seres que han formado a partir de tu semejanza, es más doloroso que recibir una zarpazo de un pokemon Dragon cuando se es niño; pero las alegrías y logros que se comparten en familia son más dulces que ganar un concurso o ganarle a un líder de gimnasio._

 _Ahora esta familia vive en Villa Raiz, aunque el padre tiene que dirigir el gimnasio de Cd. Petalia, pero procura estar al lado de su familia el mayor tiempo; la madre ahora dirige el laboratorio de su padre, el Profesor Birch, aunque este sigue apoyando la investigación pokemon al asistir a su hija en ocasiones. No es como el caso del obstinado Profesor Oak en Kanto, quien a pesar de sufrir la senilidad típica de la edad avanzada, sigue en pie su entrega hacia el conocimiento de los Pokemon._

 _El peculiar nombre de aquel pueblo en el mero corazón Hoenn, hace referencia aquella parte de cualquier planta donde se origina la vida. También es el origen de dos leyendas en Hoenn, de un chico coordinador que gano en todos los rangos de los concursos, una chica que gano a todos los líderes de gimnasio en 80 días._

 _¿Esas hazañas se repetirán para sus hijos?_

— ¡Vamos Pocho, demuéstrale todo lo que tienes! — Un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño cubierto por un gorro, ordena a su decidido Poochyena atacar contra el Delcatty del líder de Gimnasio de Petalia, quien se trata ni nada más ni nada menos que Ruby. Ahora es un adulto quien viste de una camisa como el color de sus ojos, combinado con un chaleco elegante del mismo color y pantalones negros, cubriendo su negro cabello con una boina. El Poochyena de aquel joven entrenador lanza desprevenidamente un Mordisco.

—Coco, usa Atracción~ Después de evitar el ataque del pokemon acuático, la Delcatty responde con aquel movimiento de estado, dejando al Poochyena inmovilizado y enamorado por el encanto del pokemon felino.

— ¿¡Qué diablos?! ¡Pocho, reacciona! — El chico grita desesperadamente, tratando inútilmente de poner a su pokemon en sí. Ruby muestra una sonrisa maliciosa por el estado del pokemon rival.

— En las batallas, no todo es fuerza bruta. Hay maneras de que puedes vencer a tu rival sin perder tu hermosura — Ruby aconseja con un tono un poco arrogante y burlesco a su oponente — Esta batalla te dará una lección sobre aquello.

— ¡Cállate viejo! — El chico no se toma bien el consejo del líder, que solo lo enfurece más, notándose su álgido estado emocional mediante una mirada intimidante — ¡No necesito de esos consejos cursis para patearte el trasero!

— Entiendo, entonces te gustara aprender… ¡Por la mala! — Ruby ordena a Coco utilizar el movimiento Doble Filo, quien termina por debilitar al Poochyena del entrenador oponente y dañando ligeramente al usuario.

—…Pocho. — El chico, resignado y molesto por el resultado, solo devuelve a su pokemon debilitado a su pokebola. Ruby observa seriamente aquel muchacho, mientras acaricia a su Delcatty, para después contenerla a su pokebola; Ruby se dirige hacia el otro lado del domo de batalla del gimnasio, al parecer para consolar al chico por su derrota.

—Parece que he visto esto más de una vez: Llegas irrespetuosamente a desafiarme, debilito a tus pokemon de bajo nivel y te entristeces. ¿Cuantas veces he pasado por esto? — Ruby actúa sarcásticamente contando con las manos— ¡Oh, ya perdí la cuenta!

— ¡No es necesario que me lo hagas recordar! —El chico replica insolente a Ruby — ¡Hallare la forma de derrotarte a cualquier costo!

— ¿Cómo hacer pelear a el pobre Pocho sin antes entrenarlo bien? —El líder de gimnasio contrasta— Tienes que entender que los pokemon no son armas de guerra y no debes tratarlos de esa manera.

— ¡No es cierto, los pokemon son mis amigos y no los trataría como basura! ¡Lo que pasa es de alguna manera tratas de joderme con tu manera tan marica de…

Solo por oír esas palabras malsonantes entre esa rabieta del insolente entrenador, Ruby da un puñetazo al estómago del muchacho. Este último termina de rodillas después de recibir el impacto de dicho golpe y adolorido.

—No me gustan las personas con poca clase y educación. Para la próxima, obligare a usar a Zuzu un Hidrobomba para lavarte esa sucia boca ¿entendiste, **Brendan**? —Tras advertir en un tono amenazante, el mayor extiende su brazo hacia el dicho joven ofreciéndole que se levante; ese último lo observa con sorpresa al notar la marcada expresión del líder de gimnasio. Ruby podrá ser alguien extraño por sus gustos, pero es un sujeto al quien debe tratarse con cuidado para no mostrar su lado más abrasivo.

—Claro, papa… — Brendan, con los ánimos calmados como un mar en marea baja, se levanta apoyándose en la mano de Ruby.

—Bueno, ya termino mi día de trabajo en esta prisión ¡Vayamos con mama para ver si preparo de cenar! — Afirma Ruby con un vuelto emocional relajado. Su hijo solo lo sigue a la salida del gimnasio a su lado, notando confundido y un poco molesto el cambio de humor de su padre.

* * *

 **Tan solo es el primer capitulo, esperen los siguientes días de la semana entrante para ver el segundo.**


	2. Una peculiar cena familiar

El día está por caer en Hoenn, donde el sol ilumina con sus últimos e intensos rayos en el amanecer. Se ve a Ruby y Brendan acercándose en dirección a una vivienda en Villa Raíz; el sujeto mayor toca la puerta como señal que ha llegado al hogar, mientras un muchacho quien lo ha acompañado en el trayecto hasta acá. Su estado de ánimo es predeciblemente bajo, al notar que su mirada se fija todo el tiempo hacia el suelo, como si no hubiera otra cosa más que prestar atención en sus ojos de color azulados.

En el otro lado de la puerta, en el interior de la casa, se aprecia a una niña de ojos rojos escarlata y cabello negro, vistiendo de un vestido blanco y largo con encajes, sentada sobre un sofá en la sala cepillando el delicado de pelaje de su Skitty, hasta que el golpeteo de la puerta principal llamo su atención.

— **¡Scarlett** , abre la puerta! —Ordena una mujer madura de cabello castaño y ojos zafiro, quien está haciendo algo en la cocina

La niña deja lo que estaba haciendo en el sofá, se dirige rápidamente a la entrada y la abre con su pequeña mano enguantada. Su cara se torna en felicidad al ver el sujeto alto al que también responde del mismo modo a la emoción que ella

— ¡Papi!— La pequeña se lanza hacia el abdomen del sujeto, solo para propinarle un cálido abrazo. El mayor responde rápidamente con una caricia en el cabello azabache de la niña.

— ¿Cómo has estado mi pequeña idol de Hoenn? — Ruby la sujeta de la cintura para levantarla ligeramente y acercarse a rozar juguetonamente, su nariz con la de su hija.

—Hoy hice aprender a mi Kitty a caminar elegantemente…

— ¿En serio? — Ruby se muestra sorprendido por el supuesto logro de su hija — Bueno, ¡Quiero que me lo demuestres ahora mismo!

— ¡Bien! Kitty, ¡Muéstrale a papa de lo que te enseñe! — Scarlet llama emocionada a su Skitty. Después, el pokemon gatuno da unos pasos muy peculiares, haciendo andar sus patitas entrecruzadas, como si el mismo estuviera en una pasarela; pero hacer los mismos pasos regresando a donde empezó, se tropieza en medio del camino cayendo boca arriba, haciendo que juegue con su cola.

— ¡Así no, Kitty, debes hacer los pasos elegantes y delicados! —Scarlet trata de corregir el bochornoso error de su pokemon, mientras Ruby solo ríe por la inocente y graciosa demostración del pokemon de su hija. La escena también es vista por su madre Sapphire, quien se contagia del humor de Ruby desde la entrada de la cocina.

— ¡Hola mi querido! — Sapphire abraza a su esposo, acompañando aquel gesto con un ligero beso en la boca — ¿Cómo te fue hoy?  
—Batallando con entrenadores que no tratan con delicadeza a sus pokemon. No hay muchos retadores con que valga la pena hacer de este trabajo interesante — Ruby contesta en un tono relajado.

— Los debiluchos siempre sobran; pero deber de haber alguien que pueda hacer que tu trabajo valga la pena — Anima Sapphire a su manera ruda. Después enfoca su mirada curiosa hacia Brendan, quien reposa su espalda en el lado derecho del hueco de la puerta, que aún permanece abierta. El chico no manifiesta alguna emoción por el ambiente alegre del resto de su familia, como si no tuviera otra cosa más en enfocar su triste mirada hacia el exterior de su casa.

— ¡Hola Brendan! ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento? — Pregunta Sapphire intrigada por los animos de su hijo

— ¡Que! ¿Entrenamiento? —Pregunta Brendan sorpresivo — ¡Claro, hoy entrene a mi Pocho duramente, ese amigo será una máquina de matar, ténganlo por seguro!

Sapphire y Scarlet se muestran perplejas por la falsa actitud positiva de Brendan. Su madre solo le da una caricia no tan delicada a su hijo riendo un poco de felicidad.

— ¡Así se habla hijo! Pero no digas que Pocho hará daño, porque los Pokemon no son "máquinas de matar" — A conseja a regañadientes la Dexholder.

—Lo mismo le aconsejo a este muchacho —Interviene Ruby con el mismo gesto de su cónyuge, pero después de soltar una risa fingida, a sabiendas de los verdaderos hechos de su hijo.

—Hermano…me das miedo — Scarlet mira con un poco de desprecio a su hermano al pronunciar esas palabras

— Oh, ¿tienes miedo? ¡Esto si es que da miedo! —Brendan le responde con una mueca que consiste en abrir los labios con los pulgares y los parpados abiertos con los dedos índices. Esto hace espantar a la niña.

— ¡Papa, dile a Brendan que deje de molestarme! — Pide Scarlet en su voz aniñada

— ¡Déjense en paz, por favor, que muero de hambre! — Ruby, quejumbroso, detiene la pequeña pelea entre sus hijos.

— ¡Ya debe estar lista la comida! ¡Así que ya pasen al comedor! — Sapphire entusiasta, invita a todos a cenar

En el comedor redondo, se encuentran sentados Ruby, Scarlet y Brendan esperando a que Sapphire sirva el alimento cual ella preparo toda tarde. Supongamos que para Sapphire, las labores domésticas no son su fuerte, aun siendo madre de familia. A veces Scarlett le asiste en mantener la casa impecable, debido a que su madre se encuentra buena parte del día en el laboratorio Villa Raiz y porque Brendan se resiste a hacer los quehaceres por estar entrenando y explorando los alrededores salvajes del pueblo…bueno, ¿Qué niño de 11 años querría hacer tareas de "niñas"? Pero esta vez Sapphire quiere superar sus mismas limitaciones haciendo una receta y así, tratar de impresionar a su familia con sus supuestas habilidades culinarias.

— ¡La cena está servida! — La Dexholder empieza a servir a cada uno de los comensales la cena en vajilla profunda; Una desagradable impresión se nota en el rostro de Ruby como en los chicos, al observar en sus arrugadas caras por la impresión, aquel caldo colorido e hirviente que Ruby estaba revolviendo con la cuchara, tratando de averiguar la extraña consistencia de aquel alimento; Scarlett hace un esfuerzo por no hacer notar frente a su madre la sensación de asco y Brendan se cubre la nariz por el extraño olor de la comida.

— ¿Qué es esto que preparaste? — Ruby pregunta aparentemente cariñoso, ocultando su repulsión.

—Es Sopa de Bayas Tamate, es una receta sencilla pero les encantara…

— ¡Claro, seguro que esto será una delicatesen! — Ruby se atreve a probar la primera cucharada de aquel platillo y al probar el sabor picante en la lengua, se contiene al no tratar de escupir el sorbo de sopa y lo traga forzosamente.

— ¿Te gusto cariño? — Pregunta Sapphire un poco nerviosa por el acto de Ruby al probar el platillo. Ese último solo responde con un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa fingida. El Dexholder Encantador trata de ignorar el desagradablemente intenso sabor de la sopa, con tal de hacer feliz a su esposa, aunque tenga que estar tragando sus extraños platillos…o por no invocar en ella su salvaje personalidad al rechazar algo que se esmeró en impresionar a los suyos

— ¡Qué bien, entonces debo estar mejorando! — Sapphire responde feliz — ¿y qué tal ustedes niños?

— ¡Si, esto debe estar delicioso! ¿Verdad papa? — Brendan toma de inmediato la cuchara y prueba la sopa rápidamente, con el mismo fin que su padre; soportando el extraño sabor de la comida

—Este platillo se ve delicioso... debo ir a lavar mis manos, no se debe de comer con suciedad— Scarlett se levanta rápidamente de su silla y va directamente al baño que se encuentra en la planta alta de la sala.

— ¡No te tardes Scarlett, la sopa se está enfriando!

— Por cierto Sapphire, ¿Cómo fue tu día en el laboratorio? — Pregunta Ruby cambiando la conversación.

— Bueno, a veces mi padre no le gusta descansar demasiado en casa, así que lo deje que trabajara…

—Dudo que el señor Birch se tome en serio su retiro —Comenta el Dexholder de ojos rojos risueño

— Es un necio, pero eso es lo que lo mantiene con mucho vigor, tal como un Vigoroth — Sapphire bromea con esa comparación.

—Certeramente, pareciera más una Slaking — Ruby expresa en voz baja aquel comentario, para no captar la malicia de la broma, mientras toma despreocupado un sorbo de aquella sopa.

— ¿Slak...que? — Sapphire apenas nota lo que dijo su esposo

— ¡Nada Sapphire! — Contesta Ruby contundente y nervioso.

—Bueno — Suspira Sapphire — Pero esta tarde llegaron las Pokedex del Prof. Oak. Tienen los modelos más novedosos y datos de nuevas especies de Pokemon.

— ¡Pokedex! — Brendan, quien solo se limitaba a escuchar la casual conversación de sus padres, se impresiona en su mente por aquella palabra que no ha escuchado en sus cortos años de vida.

— Mama, ¿Qué es una Pokedex? — Brendan pregunta ansioso

— Olvide explicar que ese aparato a mi propio hijo, siendo una Dexholder — Avergonzada, Sapphire masajea con el dedo índice la mejilla derecha — La Pokedex es una enciclopedia donde puedes saber todas las especies de Pokemon existentes. Es un invento del Prof. Oak, el más famoso investigador Pokemon de Kanto.

—Ya veo, y ¿Qué es un Dexholder? — Brendan, con más interés, vuelve a preguntar.

—Son aquellos que poseen la Pokedex. Por cierto, solo unos cuantos pueden poseerla, es una gran responsabilidad — Interviene Ruby

—Ruby, ¡Déjame terminar de explicar a Brendan, eso es de pésima educación! — Sapphire reclama molesta por no terminar de exponer

—Por supuesto, señora de los buenos modales, que se vestía de Tarzan cuando era niña — Replica Ruby sarcástico, haciendo sonrojar a Sapphire por recordad aquella faceta de su juventud.

—Vamos, aquel que usa mi lápiz labial para maquillar a sus pokemon —Responde Sapphire con otro recuerdo vergonzoso. Brendan solo contempla la pequeña discusión con una sonrisa risueña de pena.

— ¡No tenía suficiente labial para ese día, así que…— Un estruendo en su estómago interrumpe su dialogo en la discusión —Debo ir al baño— Ruby se dirige rápidamente al baño

—Eh, yo también debo ir al baño — El chico de los ojos azulados secunda la acción de su padre, tratando de evitar la comida de su mama y tratando de averiguar una cosa que le ha causado un gran interés

Mientras Sapphire, molesta por la deserción de su familia del comedor, recoge la vajilla encima del mueble. Preguntándose en su interior el verdadero sabor que percibieron los demás, decide probar de los restos de uno de los platillos. Después de saborear la cuchara que contenía una porción de aquella sopa, su cara se torna roja y escupe literalmente fuego de su boca.

—Es oficial, no preparare más comida picante…

Mientras en la planta alta, Ruby se encuentra desesperado detrás de la puerta del baño quien está siendo ocupado por Scarlett.

—Ya termine, papi —La niña sale del baño despreocupada, observando extrañamente Ruby, algo en el rostro de Scarlett.

— ¿Comiste otra vez chocolates Hershey de Unova, verdad? — Ruby pregunta serio a Scarlett.

—…no se lo digas a mama, por favor — Scarlett suplica con su voz de niña inocente

—Sabes que debes alimentarte muy bien para que seas tan sana y linda como eres, pero sabiendo lo horrible que es la comida de mama, guardare este secreto— Asegura Ruby mientras se sigue quejando del dolor de estómago. Solo dos sorbos de esa sopa ¡debió ser muy desagradable esa experiencia culinaria!

Mientras en el cuarto patrimonial, Brendan esculca entre las cosas del buro que se encuentra debajo al lado izquierdo de la cama. Su búsqueda culmina cuando saca una pokebola y la Pokedex con un modelo antiguo.

—Esto me basta para encontrar al pokemon más poderoso de Hoenn… ¡Salamance, ahí voy! — Afirma Brendan con un tono victorioso y determinante. 


	3. Una herida

El sol matinal hace su imponente presencia en Villa Raí Pokemon de los alrededores salen de sus madrigueras y los pocos habitantes en el pueblo salen de sus casas para hacer sus actividades del día

— ¡Brendan!— Una voz gritona y chillante suena en todo el espacio de la casa, incluso traspasa más allá de las paredes de la misma. No se trata nada más que Sapphire furiosa, arrugando una nota de papel con la mano derecha

—Mujer, ¿puedes no gritar en las mañanas? Ya es suficiente tener que escucharte gritando durante el día — Bajando quejumbroso de las escaleras, aparece Ruby — ¿No sabes que un buen sueño mantiene la belleza física y emocional

—Pues lamento tener que interrumpir tu sueño de belleza, porque Brendan se ha fugado de la casa—Después de darle la noticia, le muestra el papel que contiene un mensaje escrito con una caligrafía no agraciada.

 _Papa, mama, tome prestada su Pokedex, volveré cuando capture al pokemon de mis sueños._

Tras leer el breve mensaje que dejo su hijo, Ruby arroja la nota, mostrando su desinterés en el problema.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Ruby? ¡Debemos encontrar a nuestro hijo! — tSapphire exige indignada.

—Despreocupate, de seguro solo está buscando e capturar un Pokemon para vencerme en el gimnasio — Ruby tata de calmar a su esposa, deduciendo la razón de la huida de Brendan.

— ¡Pero se llevó mi Pokedex y a Pilo!

—Ya veo, Brendan se está tomando en serio eso de vencerme. Creo que no debimos de comentarle sobre la Pokedex, cuando no fue el momento…

—Perdon por no tener en cuenta eso en una típica cena familiar, pero sabias que Brendan lo tomaría en cuenta para darle la Pokedex, ¿verdad?

—Digamos que solo se adelantó antes que los demás. Así que hay una buena razón para ir por él y que reciba su escarmiento, pero ya me canse de estar soportando esa clase de estupideces

—Si no quieres ir por él, yo lo haría, pero se llevó a mi único pokemon volador…

— ¡Rayos! Así que tendré que ir después de terminar mi día en el gimnasio. Bueno yo iré —Resignado, Ruby sube a su cuarto para vestir a sus atuendos de diario.

En Cd. Petalia, Brendan reposa en el área de descanso del Centro Pokemon de aquella ciudad. El chico de cabellos castaños ha estado revisando cada una de las páginas de la Pokedex que digamos tomo "prestada" de su madre.

—¡Eureka —Brendan clama victorioso mediante esa particular palabra, haciendo llamar la atención a los demás presentes del establecimiento— Al fin encontré algo sobre Salamance

Pero su expresión facial se vuelve de frustración después de consultar sobre la información del hábitat del pokemon tipo dragon, donde en la pantalla se muestra imponente un recuadro con la leyenda "ubicación desconocida".

— ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto, no te saque del cuarto de mi madre para nada, maldito cacharro! —Brendan demuestra su frustración vociferando de nuevo, molestando más a las personas del interior del establecimiento.

—Jovencito, ¡Guarde silencio! — Una de las enfermeras llama la atención al chico escandaloso.

—Oh, perdona, mejor me retiro de aquí —Brendan se disculpa un poco molesto y sale en pasos firmes, con la manos en el bolsillo hacia la salida.

— ¡Hola senpai! — Una presencia de un chico de cabellos verdes, ojos del mismo color y vistiendo de una camisa deportiva sin mangas y pantalones caqui poco holgados. Brendan se toma inesperadamente esa persona.

— Hola Ocean, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo merodeaba por aquí, cuando te vi pasear por esta ciudad ¿Qué te trae por acá de nuevo, amigo?

—Bueno — Contesta titubeando por la timidez —Estoy…en…investigación… ¡eso! — Involuntariamente, muestra de su bolsillo, haciendo sorprenderse Ocean por observar aquel dispositivo.

— ¡Esa es la Pokedex que me conto mi papa!

— ¡Que! ¿Sabías de esto antes? —Brendan se impresiona por la aclamación de Ocean.

—Oh sí, mi papa me platico anoche sobre esto, porque Sapphire-san le dijo algo sobre entregar unas Pokedex algunos chicos y me dijo que soy un candidato para ser un Dexholder, ¿¡No te parece genial?!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué jodidos mis padres no me comentaron sobre esto a mí primero? ¿Qué es lo que tienen contra mí? — El hijo de Ruby y Sapphire reclama mentalmente en esas preguntas.

—Brendan, ¿estás bien? — Ocean pregunta algo preocupado por lo serio que se tornó su amigo.

—Nada que te importe y por favor deja…—Su respuesta grosera es interrumpida al percibir laI presencia de cierto sujeto familiar que se dirige al gimnasio de Cd. Petalia.

— ¡Mira es tu papa! ¡Hola Ruby-san…

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Si? — De repente, Brendan tapa la boca de Ocean para ahogar su alegre y despreocupado saludo. Después, se dirigen atrás de unos frondosos arbustos para desaparecer de la vista de Ruby.

—Escucha no quiero que mi padre se entere que estoy aquí, así que me iré al norte de Cd. Férrica, así que ¿puede guardar este secreto?

—Claro, Brendan-senpai — Responde Ocean murmurando.

Brendan se aleja sin decir nada más, hacia lo más oculto de los árboles de los alrededores, solo para sacar al Tropius para volar lejos de la ciudad.

Ruby, quien está a punto de ingresar al gimnasio, nota intuitivamente cierta presencia que se encuentra a sus espaldas.

El Tropius de Sapphire, quien es montado por su hijo, llega cerca de la Cascada Meteoro, con tal de alejarse de Cd. Petalia. Ahora Brendan vuelve a consultar la información contenida en el Pokedex, para volver los datos de las pre-evoluciones de Salamance. En esa consulta encuentra algo interesante:

— Veamos, no se sabe el hábitat de Salamance y Shelgon, pero su evolución inicial, Bagon, se encuentra en la Cascada Meteoro — Dirige su mirada aquella entrada hacia una cueva — Entonces, según ese mapa de la Pokedex, ahí es el hábitat de Bagon. Suerte que enseñe a mi Carva Surf y Cascada — Brendan se refiere a su Carvanha.

El chico ha llegado exitosamente hasta la última cámara de la Cascada Dragon. Siente que está preparado para capturar a uno de los pokemon más poderosos de Hoenn, con una docena de pokebolas que compro de sus ahorros en la tienda Pokemon de Pueblo Escaso

—Aquí estoy, Bagons, ¡Vengan a mí!

Ha pasado dos horas desde que Brendan hizo ese llamado desafiante a los Pokemon y los Bagon salvajes brillan por su ausencia. El aburrimiento y desesperación empieza invadir los animos del chico, hasta que un montículo de polvo que emerge en el rocoso suelo, llama imediatamente la atención. Brendan invoca a Pocho para defenderse de lo que viene. El polvo desaparece y muestra lo que ha estado buscando por momentos; ¡Un Bagon salvaje ha aparecido!

— ¡Por fin apareciste, te atrapare y te entrenare para que te conviertas en mi Salamance y así vencer al tonto de mi viejo! —Lanza Brendan esas palabras al pokemon salvaje, mientras este solo responde con un gruñido.

— ¡Pocho, Mordisco! — Ordena hacer daño al Bagon y acierta el ataque, pero parece no hacerle mucho daño y el pokemon dragón responde con un Cabezazo y termina dañando en gran parte al pokemon de tipo siniestro.

— ¡Pocho resiste, ahora debilita su ataque con un gruñido — El Pocohyena lanza un sonido desagradable que hacen reducir un poco sus ganas de atacar; pero eso es insignificante para el gran su elevado nivel.

— ¡Ahora lanza otro Mordisco! — Pocho vuelve a repetir el mismo ataque, que acierta de nuevo y por fortuna, retrocede el pokemon salvaje.

— ¡Muy bien mi Pocho, ahora haz un Aullido y acabaremos con esto! —Pocho aúlla a todo pulmón, haciendo subir su ataque — ¡Mordisco!

El Poochyena ejecuta por última vez, dándole un daño crítico al Bagon y debilitándolo significativamente.

— ¡Hora de la captura! ¡Pokebola ve por el! — Lanza Brendan contundentemente el objeto hacia el Bagon, acertando en él. Ahora solo queda esperar que la pokebola se mueva oscilatoriamente, señal de que la captura fue un éxito. Así espera ansioso Brendan, que hace que todas las fechorías hechas el día de hoy valieran la pena; robar la Pokedex de su mama, salir de casa a lugares peligrosos y hasta recibir aquel golpe de su padre tras responderle con un léxico horrible. La tercera movida de la pokebola parece indicar la victoria en esta batalla….

Pero no es así. El Bagon se ha liberado.

— ¡Que! ¡Maldición! — Maldice Brendan después de ver el resultado de su fracasada captura.

Ahora el Bagon prepara su ataque Furia, que se dirige hacia el no tan fuerte Poochyena y termina debilitándolo.

— ¡Pocho! ¡No! — Brendan se dirige desesperado hacia su pokemon sin fuerzas. Lo devuelve a su Pokebola y determina en sacar otro de sus elementos contra un Bagon cada vez más furioso; pero de repente, un temblor dentro de la cueva, hace ahuyentar al Bagon y sentir algo de miedo en Brendan.  
Una enorme silueta se aparece en lo más profundo de la caverna, haciendo agudizar más el sentimiento de alerta del joven. Por fin esa misteriosa silueta hace notar su verdadera forma, que muestra a ¡Salamance!

— ¡Qué diablos! ¡Se supone que no hay Salamance en esta zona! ¿Por qué hay uno aquí? Mi Carva no puede contra él y mi Pocho está debilitado…hora de huir como cobardes— Tras la presencia de aquel pokemon, el miedo hace desaparecer cualquier motivo para estar aquí; pero al retroceder un poco en dirección hacia la entrada de la caverna, el Salamance se dirige rápidamente para atacarlo con una Garra Dragon.

El pobre niño se cubre con los brazos y en posición fetal para recibir el incontenible ataque. Pero este nunca llego. Al descubrir su vista, se aparece un Gardervoir que resulta inmune por su tipo Hada y con su entrenador a lado.

— ¿Qué creías Brendan? ¿No te encontraría en un lugar como este? Sé que intentas vencerme, pero encontrar un pokemon cuasi-legendario sin entrenamiento alguno, ¿no es algo cabeza hueca de tu parte? —El sujeto suelta esas palabras seriamente al chico.

—Papa, ¡qué diablos haces aquí! — Responde sorprendentemente grosero Brendan.  
— ¿Qué crees? Rescatándote de una muerte segura. Ahora que derrote a esa salamandra con alas, tendrás serios problemas, jovencito —Advierte Ruby

— ¡Ruru demuestra tu ingenio con Bola Sombra! — Una bola negra se dirige hacia el pokemon dragón, que termina propinándole un gran daño, pero todavía sigue en pie. Ahora vuelve a realizar un Cabezazo hacia Ruru, que resulta también dañada

—Ahora responde con ¡Confusión! — Una serie de ondas psíquicas van hacia el Salamance y terminan con dañarlo una vez más significativamente; pero aún se mantiene con poca vitalidad

— ¡Esa es mi oportunidad! — De repente, Brendan lanza una pokebola hacia el pokemon dragon, en un intento imprudente por capturarlo. El mismo momento que ocurrió con Bagon vuelve a pasar; lo captura dentro de la pokebola y empieza los tambaleos que son señal de la resistencia del pokemon en ser amo de su entrenador. Brendan se acerca rápidamente hacia el esférico en el suelo para ver de cerca su potencial hazaña, mientras a través de los ojos de Ruby, se percibe confusamente aquel intento de destacar del chico.

Pero vuelve a fracasar. El imponente Salamance sale rugiendo destruyendo la pokebola y prepara sus enormes garras para lanzar un ataque hacia el chico. Por instinto paternal, Ruby se antepone a Brendan y recibe el zarpazo en el antebrazo izquierdo y termina en el suelo. Un insignificante rastro de sangre mancha el rostro de Brendan, pero lo suficiente para dejarlo paralizado por el miedo; pero justo después de ser atacado Ruby, Ruru lo remata con una Bola Sombra, dejándolo debilitado definitivamente. Perplejo, el joven entrenador se agacha con su padre para ver su estado.

—Papa, ¿te encuentras bien? —Con una voz quebrante en señal de soltar las lágrimas, hace esa pregunta genérica.

—No estoy grave, solo un pequeño rasguño —- Pero esa expresión aparentemente alentadora es puesta en duda al ver Brendan el zarpazo que produjo una hemorragia que empapa de sangre la manga rasguñada de su camisa.

— ¡¿Cómo estarás bien?! ¡¿Si ese maldito Salamance te hirió gravemente?! ¡¿No pudiste dejarme en mi puta vida en paz, sin que te pase algo a ti?! —Reclama Brendan con un grito ahogado en llanto y furia.

—De verdad eres un niño bastante majadero— Juzga Ruby el comportamiento irreverente de su hijo, con su voz adolorida —Pero si no estuviera herido, te haría recoger los dientes por el suelo.

Ruby ordena a su Gardervoir usar el movimiento Teletransporte, que termina sacándolos inmediatamente de aquí.

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo desde aquel incidente de Brendan con el Salamance, específicamente unas dos semanas; obviamente, el chico mereció todo ese tiempo un castigo que consistió en dejarlo recluso en su propia casa; pero Sapphire ha reflexionado sobre las aspiraciones de su hijo y consultando tanto al Profesor Birch como al mismo Ruby, han tomado una decisión que el mismo chico esta por tomar frente a tres pokebolas en el laboratorio de Villa Raiz,

— ¿Ya decidiste a quien escoger, hijo? — Pregunta Sapphire amablemente al chico de cabellos castaños y un colmillo saliente, sobre cual pokebola tomar. Mientras otro chico de cabellos verdes ya ha tomado un pokemon a Trecko como inicial, el chico ya ha tomado tardíamente su elección.

—Me llevare el de agua — Brendan toma con gusto esa pokebola y revisa rápidamente sus datos en la Pokedex sobre aquel pokemon que no resulta más que ser Mudkip. El modelo de la Pokedex tiene un diseño parecido a los smartphones.

— Así que te llamas Mudkip…te llamare Kip.

Mientras en el gimnasio de Petalia, Ruby continúa con su deber como líder, con un tiempo de dos semanas por incapacidad provocada por esa herida. Pero está más motivado en seguir su labor, por una razón que termina pronunciando en su mente:

— _Estaré esperándote, Brendan…_


End file.
